


I don't have no happy home to go home to

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: Madi spills the beans.Post 5x05After they return to Polis. And Diyoza has made the Peace offer.





	I don't have no happy home to go home to

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't stop myself after watching the fifth episode it took me this long to completely flesh it out.  
> Undertones of Bellarke.  
> Lots of Clarke-Madi family feels.  
> Enjoy.

“-and I said ‘I thought you would be funnier’.” Madi recounted.

Clarke let out a snort, and then began laughing.

“Madi that wasn’t very nice. He had a shock collar on him and he had just escaped from the guys. Cut him some slack. Give him time and he’ll be back to exasperating you with his dark humor.”

“Ex-as-per-ating?” Madi scrunched up her nose trying to sound out the word.

  
“irritating, annoying, disturbing.” Clarke explained gently, stroking Madi’s hair.

“ _why didn’t you say so since the beginning_.” Madi rasped in trigedasleng.

“English Madi.” Clarke admonished.

“Sorry. But he said I was a hobbit.” Madi pouted.

Clarke cackled. “Hobbit hmm. Fire, fear, foes! Awake!” she tickled Madi with each word.

They both bent over laughing in a tickling battle, when someone cleared his throat behind them. Their laughter died in an instant. Clarke inched her hand down to her holster.

“Hey, hey it’s just me.” Bellamy called with his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Oh. Sorry, itchy fingers. With the atmosphere as it is you understand.” She said turning to face him. For a moment the image of him kissing Echo flashed before her eyes and a pained expression came onto her face. She wiped it away just as fast as it had appeared, because there was nothing to be hurt about.

“Go on Madi I’m sure Monty can use your help for the moment.”  
“But I want to stay with you longer, we haven't had proper time to catch up there's lots more I want to tell you.” Madi pouted.

“But Bellamy and I need to discuss some things, okay.” Clarke said sternly.

Madi pouted but got up to leave. She gave Bellamy a look like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Spotting Monty she waved him down and jogged to him.

Clarke watched her go with a fond smile.

“You’ve done well with that one.” Bellamy stated.

“She’s done well with me too.” Clarke deflected the compliment as was usual when they came from Bellamy.

“Hmm… so what’s the plan.” Bellamy asked understanding that she had deflected but letting her be.

“I’m not sure.” She sighed. “I can’t very well leave with the tensions as they are, I’ll probably get shot on my way.”

“O won’t…” he started but then thought better of it, instead he asked, “You want to leave?”

Clarke lowered her head trying to avoid his puppy dog hurt eyes. “Yeah, umm it’s not safe for Madi here. We don’t know if Diyoza is serious about her offer of peace. And even if she is Gaia still has the flame and she is still looking for a nightblood. I can’t let Madi meet her greatest fear after running from it for so long.” She looked away towards the horizon.

Bellamy was about to say something, what he hadn’t yet decided, when Miller came running, “Clarke, Jackson is calling you,” he huffed “it’s Indra.”

Clarke let out a panicked expression and got up and left in a hurry after Miller towards the makeshift infirmary.

Bellamy stared after her.

“What are you doing?” came a voice from his side.

Bellamy jumped his hand going immediately for his gun, when he saw it was just Madi.

“God we need to put a bell on you.”

"I’ll just play with it incessantly and annoy you with the noise.” She countered a Cheshire grin on her lips. 

“So what do you need?” Bellamy asked smiling.

“Nothing much I just wanted to hear more stories about Octavia. What was she like when she was a kid? Was she just as badass? She’s my favorite you know.”

Bellamy feigned hurt, “You mean to say that I wasn’t your favorite.”

“Nah you were Clarke’s.” Madi said absentmindedly.

Bellamy felt his smile turn to ice. He was Clarke’s favorite? Even after leaving her behind like that. What stories had she told Madi about him?

“I was her favorite?” Bellamy asked his voice a little high pitched.

“Oh yeah definitely. A 100 percent. She talked to you every day you know.”

Bellamy froze… wait, what? What did she mean talk to him? He had an inkling what it meant, but he had to hear it out loud. So he cleared his throat and tried in his best impression of a normal voice, “umm… when you say that she called me, umm… what do you mean by that?”

Madi looked at him like he was weird, which yeah he can give her that, “You know on the radio?”

At his confused expression she cursed, “Shit, you didn’t hear any of them? Not one?”

At his shake of the head she cursed again,

“Fuck! Wait don’t tell Clarke I said that she doesn’t know I know that word, but I heard her this one time when she cut her finger and she told me never to repeat it.” She was rambling so Bellamy tuned her out, instead he thought about the radio and Clarke. Had she really talked to him? Nah Madi must mean them. Yes that’s what she means, he thought nodding resolutely in his head. 

“- so anyways back to the point.” Madi took a breath stopping her tirade and Bellamy refocused on her eager to learn more about these calls, “Every morning she’ll take out that old radio and talk to you sometimes she would say something to Raven or Monty or the others but mostly it was Bellamy this, Bellamy that, Bellamy if you could see this.” Madi tried to make her voice huskier as to try and imitate Clarke’s but Bellamy didn’t much pay attention to that, he was busy hyperventilating over the facts that had just slapped him in the face.

“Okay” Madi said elongating the ‘ay’ sound and backing away slightly, “so you look like you need to think over some things, oh look Monty is calling me kay bye.”

She trotted away in the opposite direction of where Monty really was.

Bellamy was left with images flashing through his mind – Clarke telling him she was thankful for him keeping her alive, Clarke telling him that they needed each other, Clarke telling he was special, Clarke telling him to hurry, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.

“Hey you okay?”

Bellamy turned to find Echo. 

**Author's Note:**

> MUAHAHAAHAHA
> 
> See what I did at the end there. See that? I'm evil... 
> 
> MUAHA HAHAHA


End file.
